Listen to the Words Not Spoken
by 96thPerson
Summary: In which Jack asks Danny to listen to him and ends up saying nothing meaningful at all. Yaoi, PwP, JackDaniels (Jack Wilder/Daniel Atlas)


Oh my good lord the formatting I am so sorry.

Originally this was one giant block paragraph and to those who read it as that I AM SO SORRY.

Anyway, I watched Now You See Me again over spring break and I was reminded that I ship JackDaniels (Or JackAtlas lol), HenleyMerritt, and possibly DannyRoads amazingly hard. If you haven't seen Now You See Me yet, you should go watch it. It's about magicians robbing banks and getting away with it, it's really a perfect movie.

* * *

"Danny, Danny, listen to me."

Jack held his hand over a struggling Daniel Atlas' mouth, a finger pressed to his own lips as the Magician below him tried to cry out. Even though Merritt and Hinley were out for the afternoon, Jack didn't want to bother the neighbors- He'd already dealt with them once before, and that mess wasn't struggled against his hold, hands pushing futilely against his chest and shoulders, hips and back arching to shove Jack off, pressing them heinously close together. Jack clenched his eyes, closing his hand into a fist against the lips he was biting; he almost wished he hadn't pinned the other Magician's legs. "Danny, calm down, and listen to me."

Danny finally settled back on the couch, eyes fluttering closed. His breath came in clipped pants against Jack's hand, as he rested his arms by his side. Jack hesitated to pull away, Danny could feel his hand hover just above his lips before retracting completely.

"What, Jack?" Danny finally asked, not opening his eyes. Yet they flew open a few seconds later when chapped lips met his in the softest kiss he'd ever received. Jack pulled away ever so slightly, meeting Danny's eyes, and pressed another trail of kisses up his nose to his forehead. Jack's kisses were light, little flutters of lips against skin, making everywhere he touched tingle. Danny let a quiet mewl flow through the air, his thumbs looping into Jack's belt loops. "Jack..."

"Sorry, I... Give me a second." Jack flushed and pulled away. He pulled his shirt over his head, and leaned back down over Danny. Danny's hands pulled away from him, but caught around his waist as Jack slid his hands up his shirt. "Wait, wait, what are you doing?"

Jack was quiet, dark eyes only flicking up to meet Danny's once. After pushing his shirt up over his stomach, Jack's hands came to his belt. He unbuckled it, making Danny flinch and cry out his name.

"What are you doing-?!"

Jack only wished he knew how he managed it, but he gave Danny a look and the man instantly stopped struggling. He gulped, eyes wide, as Jack continued to work at his belt and jeans, sliding them down his hips. Danny gulped again and flushed red, hiding his face with his hands. He started chanting a small mantra of "no," as he felt Jack take his cock in one hand. Jack hadn't even done anything and Danny was already hard- Danny just knew Jack was smirking at him.

"Come on, it's just me. No need to be embarrassed." A sultry, female voice whispered in his ear. A shiver shot down his spine and ran straight to his cock, making him bite his lips to hold back a moan. He glanced over, meeting Jack's eyes, and pressed a hand to the boy's mouth to stifle his grin. "Jack can you please not. You have no idea what you do to me already, I don't need-"

Oh.

Shit.

Danny stopped talking. Jack grinned wider. He pressed a kiss to the area behind Danny's ear, licking the flesh of his earlobe. Finally, he took a nibble, and whispered, "And just what am I doing to you, _J. Daniel Atlas_?"

Jack all but whispered it, sending another shiver down to Danny's cock. Danny held back his moan and nodded, clenching his eyes closed. Jack smiled against his ear and gave him another soft kiss, before pulling back. He took Danny's cock in his hand and started stroking, slow and teasing. Danny arched into his hand, finally pulling his hands away from his face to grip the couch. He fucked against Jack every time he pulled back, just to keep the delicious friction in his lap. Finally, f_inally_, that hand started moving faster, giving Danny the pleasure he so craved.

"You don't know how crazy you make me." Jack whispered, leaning down over Danny again. He rested his forehead against his shoulder, his hand still jerking at Danny's cock. "I don't get it. You're a control freak asshole who doesn't even notice me most of the time, yet every time I'm near you I want to do this... Fuck, _Danny_-"

Jack slid a thumb over the head, catching a ball of precum. He swiped a light kiss, pulling back to meet Danny's eyes- Sadly they were closed. "Danny, did you hear me?" He was silent for a moment. Finally, he exhaled shakily, and hoarsely said, "Y-yes. I don't get it either, why me?"

"I don't know." Was Jack's simple answer, and his hand came to a halt. "Danny, let me... Can I... Finish what I started?"

Danny suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him, a smile coming to his face. The smile became a grin, the grin became laughter. Jack gave Danny a confused look, and tried to ask, but couldn't find the right words. "Jack, please," Danny chuckled, sitting up fully and scooting closer, "You were going to finish it weather I said so or not. I'm not getting any younger."

Jack smiled, and returned to jerking Danny off. He started a fast rhythm, with the sole intent of getting Danny to writhe for and beg to come. He got Danny writhing for him, moaning things such as Jack's name and, "Faster." Yet he was quiet, and eventually clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle himself. Jack paused and hoisted Danny up into sitting on his lap, rutting against Danny briefly. Danny let out a gasp and pushed against Jack with his hips, sliding his cock along the boy's stomach and sandwiching his length between them. The contrast between Jack's skin and the fabric of his sweater made Danny moan, and he bit lightly into Jack's shoulder to stay quiet.

"Hey." Jack muttered, slowing his pace. Danny glared down at him, shaking his bangs out if his face. "What?"

Jack pulled off Danny's cock and gripped the hem of his shirt instead, pushing it up over his stomach. Danny begrudgingly helped pull his shirt off, leaning back on the couch when they were finished. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Jack replied, crossing his arms and surveying his work. Danny huffed, reaching for Jack's wrist, but the boy just pulled away. "Nuh uh. What's the magic word?"

"Jack are we seriously going to do this." Danny asked. Jack nodded, a content smirk on his face. Danny rolled his eyes and hooked a leg around Jack's waist, pulling him down over himself. He was met with a bruising kiss, moaning into Danny's mouth due to fingers flicking at his nipples. Slowly, one hand slithered down and got under his pants line, making him jolt and pull back.

"Okay, okay, we won't, I'm sorry." Jack rushed, squirming against Danny's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, lithe muscles flexing under his skin as he fought to regain dominance. It was Danny's turn to smirk, and he slid a second hand into Jack's pants, fondling his balls and stroking at the same time. Jack arched, bearing himself to Danny, and moaned loudly at the friction.

Jack fought hard to regain control, but ultimately ended up leaning over Danny with his pants half off and fingers thrumming beats against his cock. Jack squirmed, a moan passing his lips and slithering against Danny's cheeks. Danny paused to relish the sweet sound, giving Jack just enough control to roll back and pull Danny over him.

Jack smiled and guided Danny up and over him, till he was practically sitting on his cock. Danny rubbed against him, earning a light squeeze. Jack returned to his hand job, making Danny squirm and buck back on him. In a few short thrusts, Danny finished, splattering cum across Jack's chest and stomach. Jack followed suit a few moments later, catching most of his cum in his hand. He smeared the substance on his jeans, and pulled them off, tossing them haphazardly with their other clothing.

Danny rolled onto his back, and Jack slid over him, resting against his side, head on his chest, hand over his heart. A few minutes passed, and Jack started to hum contently against Danny's chest. This was how he always wanted it to be- him, curled into Danny's side, after a breathtaking round of sex, humming the Star Wars theme, which was a little dorky but still perfect nonetheless. He cracked his eyes open as Danny's muscles shifted under his skin, and moved to look up.

Instead, hands gripped his neck and shoulders and flipped him over, rolling him off the couch. His head smacked against the floor and a pile of papers there, making him groan in more surprise than pain. "Ouch, man, what was that for-?"

Even though he was rubbing his head and propping himself up awkwardly, Jack was reminded of the fact that yes, he was now naked, Danny was naked too, and said man was sitting on his stomach and what was that digging into his stomach was Danny hard again- "Jack."

Despite himself, Jack shuddered. Danny tilted his chin up, still watching Jack intently with those dark eyes. "Next time, I'm topping. I'm going to make you beg and scream for me, understand? No one will ever make you feel like I will."

He leaned in dangerously close as he spoke, his hands flat on the floor, Danny's entirety so close Jack could almost taste him. His voice lowered to a hiss while he spoke too, something Jack found way too sexy, and could already feel his cock springing to life. He flushed crimson, and managed to meet Danny's eyes. "Wh-what- Oh god I'm sorry, please don't make it h-"

Danny caught him in a bruising and hot kiss, a painful click of teeth followed by a bite to Jack's lip and a tongue in his mouth. Jack moaned, wrapping his free arm around Danny's shoulders, as Danny kneaded his fingers into the junctions between his neck and shoulders. Jack rutted upwards, sliding his cock against Danny's ass, forcing him to break the kiss and moan.

Finally, he pulled back, meeting Jack's eyes once more. "I'm going to make you come in fifty-two different ways."

Jack's eyes bulged out of his head, and he almost choked on his gulp. "What? Oh my god how-"

"You're a magician, You'll figure it out." Jack breathed out a nervous sigh, sliding against Danny's ass again. "Alright alright... Just gimme a little time, I'm still learning."

Danny sealed Jack's lips in a warm kiss again, pulling his hands away from Jack's shoulders. Jack noted that Danny contemplated adding his tongue to the mix, but decided not to. He also felt Danny's hands come away from his shoulders and hover between them for a few seconds, before lightly curling into fists and resting themselves on Jack's chest. Jack smirked against Danny's lips and rolled them over, pinning Danny again, and rubbing their cocks together in the process. "I really like you, ya know?"

"I've noticed." Danny replied, tossing Jack a small smile. "So... Couch? Floor is uncomfortable, even with the paper and clothing on it."

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." Jack replied. Danny stood first and helped Jack up. His new lover? Boyfriend? Fuckbuddy? He didn't know what to call it. But after lying down on his back and having Jack drape over his body like a human blanket, Danny realized he didn't care. He was Jack's and Jack was his that was all that mattered.

* * *

Once again: Formatting. It took me a good _seven to ten minutes to format a single question mark._ Fuuuuuuck I'm so rusty. I hope you can find a way to enjoy it anyway lol


End file.
